Sons of the Knight
by Agent Moonlight
Summary: When Robin is kidnapped by the Joker, things soon escalate to the point where Batman/Bruce  is forced to choose between  the first person he considered a son and his first blood related son...And he does. Please review,you'll never guess what happens next
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This shall be my first story for Batman so please be kind and leave me a review. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Batman. Seriously, where do you guys get these ideas? **

* * *

><p><em>It's not going to happen again.<em> Bruce truly tried to convince himself while urging the Bat mobile to go at speeds that would rival ambulances in a case of emergency. Though, he already knew he had long ago passed the speeding limit the moment he had found the message.

_Why do nearly all the greatest of tragedies in my life always have to revolve around HIM?_ Batman grinded his teeth together in both anger and the rare, but genuine concern that was currently coming off of him in violent waves. As he became closer to the cave entrance, it took all his will power to slow down the car just enough so he wouldn't crash. Striding out of the Bat mobile, Bruce made no indication that he even noticed the slightly startled Dick standing in the cave as Bruce headed straight towards the Bat computer.

"Are you in a hurry much or is it just me?" Dick questioned in a joking manner, but his voice held slight confusion from the fact that Bruce scarcely ever ignored Dick as he just did. True, Dick didn't always expect a response, but he usually got at least a head nod as an acknowledgement to his presence. Sometimes Bruce even cut him off in the middle of a sentence, yet rarely did he ever get silence. Therefore Dick's humorous nature quickly turned into worry when he received no answer, except for the soft sound of typing on a keyboard.

"Bruce, is there anything wrong?" Dick asked, making his way to Bruce's place that was currently in a chair which was in front of the Bat computer.

"Yes, there is something wrong." Bruce answered, without allowing his vision to stray away from the computer screen which was currently showing street addresses on the outskirts of Gotham City.

"Well, what's wrong?" Dick questioned, slowing prying the answer from Bruce since he seemed reluctant to reply. Dick noted the way that Bruce's eyes narrowed beneath the cowl, when he was questioned, and the fact that Bruce didn't give him an answer.

_Come to think of it, didn't Damian go on patrol with Bruce?_ Dick was suddenly struck by the thought and almost immediately faced palmed in realization.

"Bruce, where's Damian?" Dick again asked, his voice not hiding his concern for the welfare of his youngest brother. Bruce paused for a second in his typing and turned around to face Dick, attempting his best to not give the computer screen any attention. Even though the screen had the word "Match" blinking in green light and two addresses listed, meaning Bruce had retrieved the information he was searching for.

"Damian... has been captured." Bruce answered, with complete calm in his voice, though he did pause a second to decide on his way to phrase it so Dick would have the least undesirable reaction.

"By who?" Dick nearly exclaimed, attempting with great effort to hold back on yelling his words when that had been his first instinct. Bruce turned back towards the computer screen and Dick nearly thought he wasn't going to reply for a split second, when the screen was turned off by Bruce himself. His attention was once again solely on Dick, his cowl hiding every emotion that could be on his face except for the small frown that was barely noticeable by nearly anyone, except for Dick.

"Would you just give me an answer already, Bruce? Because it seems to me like you're a bit grim today...more than usual anyway, and I would like to know why." Dick demanded, his voice just starting to rise, his control from earlier speedily disappearing. This was his little brother they were talking about so Dick not only wanted, but knew he needed to know who had taken Damian.

Bruce once again froze, for only about a minute, before he rose from his chair and slowly faced his eldest son. His eyes narrowed down to silts in anger, that Dick knew wasn't directed at him and Bruce smoothly answered, "It was the Joker." Bruce thus began to head back to the Bat mobile, leaving behind Dick, who felt a chill crawl down his spine the second the name was spoken.

"How?" Dick half whispered his question, even though there were a million more he wanted to ask. He would have voiced those questions too if only the dread that was slowly filling him hadn't seemed to glue his mouth shut. Bruce ceased in the long strides he was taking towards the car to let a soft sigh he could no longer hold back.

"I'm not completely certain on what happened, I only know that it began like our normal patrol when it went downhill. Somehow I was knocked unconscious and I have come to the understanding that Damian had been kidnapped while I was out of commission." Bruce's voice held no emotion, even though internally it felt to him that it was harder to keep his emotions at bay, which wanted to spill all over into his speech.

"Then let's get him back." Dick had finally regained his voice, glad that he still had his Nightwing suit on, meaning he didn't have to worry about changing.

"Not 'we'. Not this time." Bruce simply said, opening the door to the Bat mobile without hesitation.

"Why not? You know we could find him faster if we teamed up." Dick challenged, walking up to Bruce, who still hadn't entered the car. Bruce for an answer, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dick. Dick held the paper in front of himself, throwing a questioning glance at Bruce, before reading the paper out loud.

"Hello, Batsy. I guess it's safe to assume you've realized that you're missing a certain bird. You know, the one wearing the red and the green plus he's kind of a shortie too. HAHAHAH! You should pay more attention to your surroundings pal, or is your age finally getting to you? Anyway, if you want your little birdie back, I've written two addresses below, except only one of them has your partner in it. But that's not all! The real kicker is that you've got only about 25 minutes before both of those buildings goes BOOM! So if I were you, I'd find out where those places were and get a move on it!...P.S: I did this 'cause I was bored. HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Dick finished the letter with a horrified expression, especially when he noticed that the addresses were both places located far apart from each other.

"Now you should see why I need to go, right now." Bruce said, entering the Bat mobile.

"Then you should also see that there is no way you could get to both of those addresses before one of the buildings explodes. Don't you get it? If I came, then both of us could take a look at a different address and one of us would find Damian." Dick attempted to reason with the man he considered a father, which was always a hard task to accomplish, even for him. Bruce considered his options carefully in his head and unwillingly understood the truth behind Dick's words.

Bruce didn't say a word as he gave a nod in Dick's direction and handed him one of the addresses location on a mini GPS. "We each have only twenty minutes or less to find him. Remember to contact me if you find Damian." Bruce spoke gruffly plus briefly as he closed the car's door and drove off.

Dick stood there, watching the car drive off when he suddenly whispered, "Don't worry little brother. I won't let you down...not like the way I did with Jason." Dick still felt uneasy just saying the name and his uneasiness was still there as his motorcycle zoomed out of the cave. Leaving an eerie silence behind, except for the occasional cry of the bats that flew above.

* * *

><p>Nightwing landed without a sound on the rooftop of the building that looked like it should have been torn down years ago.<p>

_This does seem like a place the Joker would pick for a hideout._ Nightwing thought to himself, noticing that there weren't any people around the area, yet it was nearing midnight, meaning not a lot of people would be out around this time of night anyway.

_Of course, no one really knows what goes on in the Joker's head. I don't think anybody wants to know either._ Dick continued to muse as he landed easily on the ground below, right in front of the entrance of the building. He glanced once more at the small GPS in his hand just to make sure he was at the right place only to be reassured that he definitely was. He also checked the clock on the GPS, using it as a timer, and he was glad to know that he still had 7 minutes until the building went up in flames. That was if the Joker wasn't lying and the building wouldn't actually burst into sparks the minute he stepped a foot inside, which was likely.

"There's only one way to get an answer." Nightwing told himself, entering the building cautiously, while making sure to stay hidden beneath the shadows. Nightwing quickly switched to his night vision on his mask when he realized that there were no windows that could bring any moonlight into the room.

Now with his night vision on, Nightwing could see how the building was basically a large room that had numerous empty crates scattered around. The floor appeared to be covered with layers of dust, telling Nightwing that next to no one had been in the building for at least over a decade. Nightwing scanned the darkened room thoroughly, eventually deciding that there were no other rooms in the warehouse like building, except for the one he currently stood in.

_I guess Bruce found Damian then._ Nightwing thought with a contempt sigh, just glad to know that his younger sibling was going to be alright.

_Except, Bruce would have contacted me if he did, right?_ Nightwing wondered, as a sinking feeling began to fill him once again. He took a swift look at the clock; causing the dread filling him to run even deeper when he read that there was only about three minutes until both of the buildings exploded. Nightwing exited the building, as his heart began to accelerate with worry. He lifted his hand to his comlink when suddenly he felt pain rack the back of his head. With a moan, Nightwing collapsed onto the ground with black spots in his vision.

"Why if it isn't the first kid that flew with the Bat. I was hoping you would come out to play, especially since the game can't begin without you." The voice spoke before bursting into a fit of laughter that Nightwing recognized. Nightwing wanted to rise up, but he was already having a hard time managing to keep conscious. With his vision dwindling down to the point where he could barely see the stones that were littering the floor, he just barely lifted his head off the ground when something once again crashed onto the back of his head and he saw no more.

* * *

><p>Batman let out a curse when he came to the conclusion that there was not a single living thing in the entire building. He re-read the clock once again and let out an animalistic growl of frustration when he read that there was only two minutes to find Damian.<p>

Batman had checked out every corner of the abandoned building that sat near the docks of Gotham. He had been there for over the past ten minutes searching for his son, only to come empty handed. He let his fist crash into the already unstable wall of the building and felt no better than earlier when he observed the wall crumble into pieces.

_Where is he?_ Bruce questioned himself, as he stormed out of the broken down building which was probably condemned. Bruce glanced down at the watch, like an impatient parent waiting for their child to return home from school.

_There's only one minute before this building, along with the other one, both go down and Nightwing still hasn't called._ Bruce narrowed his eyes even more and decided that if Nightwing didn't call in the next ten seconds he would call him personally.

_Maybe, he tried to contact me, but something was jamming the signal._ Bruce thought, walking away from the building as the demolition deadline drew near.

"That's it." Batman told himself, raising his hand to his comlink when it just happened to start buzzing.

"Nightwing?" Batman questioned through the small communication device. There was a pause in the transmission when suddenly laughter erupted from the other end and Batman felt his heart skip a beat.

"So that's how this little gadget works. By the way, I'm guessing that you figured out both of the addresses were fake right?" The Joker's voice basically cooed over his new found "toy" while he acted like they were merely having a simple conversation.

"Joker. Where are they?" Batman practically hissed the name out like venom, with his full Batman voice on.

"Now, now, what's with all the rushing? The game's just beginning now that the chess pieces have been lined up in their places. All we're missing is the opponent, which would be you." The Joker taunted as if they were really just talking about a game, which in the Joker's mind, it pretty much was one.

"This isn't a game, Joker." Batman growled, only to receive more laughter on the other end.

"Ok, if you insist on being Mr. Grumpy Bat. I guess, I can tell you were your birds are being caged at. The address, and I'm not lying this time, is 54622 Miller Rd. But I must warn you... By the end of this game, you'll only be leaving with one birdie tonight." The Joker's sounded deadly serious for once before he yet again filled the communicator with his psychotic laughing. That was all Batman heard until the comlink became silent, once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that took forever to write and now I'm heading off to bed. Remember to please leave me a review, whether it is only one word or flame. Of course I will alert Batman that you have flamed a story containing his sons in peril, so yeah, flaming is not such a good idea...<strong>

**Agent Moonlight/ Mystery Agent Out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I thank all of the eight people who reviewed. I find it intriguing how three of the reviewers voiced their views on who Bruce would choose, especially how one said he would pick Dick, another was undecided, and the other said Bruce would pick Damian. Both of them had reasonable arguments plus all reviews gave me more ideas...Guess we shall see...**

**Disclaimer: The creator of Batman? I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A DEAD GUY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I LOOK LIKE!...Or, at least I hope you don't...(creped out face)**

* * *

><p><em>CRUNCH. <em>Batman didn't know where the sound came from at first, when he looked down at his own two hands and realized he had crushed the comlink with a gloved fist, out of frustration.

_Not like I'll need it anymore._ Batman thought to himself, while standing on the roof of a building, a decent distance away from the building which didn't have Damian in it. He was currently contemplating if he should check the building once more, just to see if the Joker had left any clue to what he was planning on doing with his family when a large roar emerged from the direction of the building. Batman swiftly turned towards it, soon watching as the flames bit at the already unstable structure, while the burning wood stood out against the dark sky of the night.

_Dang it, Joker!_ Batman shouted in his mind, as the address the Joker had told him of earlier, flashed in his mind. He was enraged that he was being forced into a situation that he had little to no information on.

_If I go, I'll practically be walking into his trap blind._ Batman continued to rage in his mind, when the image of both of his sons passed through his mind. Dick, whether in his Nightwing suit or not, still held that same lopsided grin and Damian, though rarely smiling as Robin or as himself, at times held at least a smirk that was just about a smile in Batman's mind. Both of these images flashed through Batman and he felt a deep, aching longing for them both within himself.

_Do I even have a choice?_ Another voice seemed to emerge from Batman's head as the reality of the situation crashed harshly upon him. It was the Joker he was dealing with and two of the people he called his sons, were just some sort of chess piece in the Joker's sick, twisted mind. Batman knew what harm the Joker could plus had done and he refused to let that happen to any more of his family like the Joker had done before.

With a determined scowl, Batman made his decision as he leaped off of the building's roof. Shooting off his grappling hook, Batman felt the wind flow through his cape and inwardly felt a shudder course through his body. Whether it was from the seasonal fall wind or the fact that he was about to willingly fall into the Joker's trap, even he didn't know. At this point, Batman didn't really care because nothing, absolutely nothing could stop him from reaching those he considered his children. Nothing ever had and Batman was sure nothing ever would.

* * *

><p>Batman strode up to the place which appeared to have been a chemical plant at one point in time. Usually when Batman was about to enter somewhere, he would at least take a few minutes to search the area for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, but right now he felt he didn't have time for that. True, the Joker hadn't set a specific time for him to show up, yet Batman had long ago understood that with the Joker, anything could happen in just a few minutes.<p>

Batman stepped into the building and his suspicions about the place being a chemical plant were confirmed when he observed that the room was crowded with large machines containing numerous liquids that were possibly made just a few decades ago. Batman's eyes darted from side to side as he kept a careful eye for the trap that was sure to spring at any time. The room was actually not all that large which Batman reasoned it was because there was probably another floor above the one he was on.

_The second floor is most likely where they keep the larger boilers or toxin tanks... _Batman refused to flinch when he realized that's how the Joker came to be in the first place. Batman wondered at times if the Joker even remembered that night, but the fact that he was in the abandoned chemical plant now, confirmed that the Joker knew something, even if he did so unconsciously.

_But where is the Joker?_ Batman wondered, noticing that his enemy had not made an appearance yet. Batman didn't know the answer to the Joker's whereabouts, yet he figured to himself that the Joker was lurking around somewhere in the area. Batman didn't have to wait long for as he went through an opened door that led to a hallway, he immediately heard the voice.

"Well, it's about time you showed up! Don't you know how late it is, it's almost midnight, or early morning. Whatever you want to call it." The Joker's voiced boomed, while Batman already had a batarang in his hand the second the first word was uttered. Quickly though, Batman placed the batarang back in its place when he noticed that the Joker was nowhere in sight.

"Are you really too afraid to even face me yourself?" Batman questioned out to the voice, with a large growl beneath every word.

"Angry I hear, eh? I didn't know you'd be so mad just because you didn't get to give me my daily pounding." The Joker cackled after finishing his sentence, it was obvious to Batman that he was speaking through some sort of speaker system.

"Where are they, Joker?" Batman demanded, his fury slowly seeping from beyond his command.

"You'll find out soon, but first you have to pass some tests. You know, just to see exactly how much does the unfeeling Bat really feel?" The Joker's voice sounded more sinister than playful this time. Batman would have retorted, when suddenly the entrance of the hallway was shut and the door that the hallway led to creaked open.

"What type of 'game' are you playing here, Joker?" Batman asked himself, slowly making his way towards the open door, which wasn't open enough for him to see anything in the room. Finally taking a step through the door, Batman only let one word leave his mouth when he took in the sight before him.

"Nightwing!" Batman shouted, running up to the still figure behind the large glass wall which was the only thing separating him from his son.

"Don't worry, he's not hurt that bad. Of course, he has been a bit unresponsive for a while, but that happens when you get whacked over the head by solid metal." Batman barely took notice that the Joker was speaking as he scanned Nightwing, who laid on his back unmoving with a bright light shining on him, for any serious injuries. Soon though, he came to the conclusion that the only injury Nightwing had was most likely a bump wherever the Joker had hit him in order to knock him out.

"What do you want Joker?" Batman spoke heatedly, his speech possibly more threatening than before.

"Nothing much, I just wanted play some games with you. I guess I've always been a bit curious on exactly how much do really know about the first Robin that stood beside you? I've sort of made a pop quiz to show you and myself exactly how much you do know." The Joker teased as a red stage curtain appeared at the side of the glass Nightwing was on and it suddenly covered everything in sight, including Nightwing, who was on that side of the glass.

"What are you doing?" Batman roared, placing a hand on the glass as if trying to reach Nightwing. He would have attempted to smash through it if he didn't put together that the glass in front of him was one stronger than a bullet proof, glass window.

"Why don't you watch the show and enjoy it? Knowing you of course, you won't be having as much fun as I will." The Joker replied, laughing at some unknown joke in his head, while the curtains began pulling back to reveal a new scene behind the glass. Batman had no words to speak, only allowing his mouth to slack just a centimeter as the curtain was completely pulled away.

"Has this game caught your interest yet? 'Cause I know it's got me hooked!" The Joker's voice rang out, followed once more by his constant laughing that seemed to follow after every single one of his sentences. Even though in Batman's and every other sane person's head, there was nothing funny about Nightwing having a large, sharp blade against his neck. Or in this matter, the fact that there were two identical Nightwings literally unconscious to the blade that was being held against their necks.

"Let him go, Joker!" Batman ordered, with full authority in his voice as he took in the scene before him. Nightwing was no longer on the ground, but he and another Nightwing were being held off the floor by giant claws that curled tightly around their bodies. Both of their heads were leaning off to the side, while each had a menacing blade, resembling a huge axe, an inch away from their necks.

"Depends, Batsy. Which 'him' are you talking about? The one on the left wearing the black and red or the one on the right wearing the exact same thing?" The Joker teased and Batman felt like a fire was beginning to spark inside him. This fire would have long since been taken out on the Joker, if it wasn't for the ice cold worry that was creeping into Batman's anger.

"You know who I'm talking about." Batman managed to keep nearly all the emotion out of his voice, except for the boiling anger that came with any meeting of the Joker, as he continued to rage inside his mind.

"Actually, I really don't know who you're talking about. Why don't you just tell me more specifically who you're talking about within the next three minutes and I might let that one keep their head on." The Joker announced, revealing the rules of the game before whatever he was speaking through left once more.

_He wants me to prove I can pick the real Nightwing from these two...but they look exactly alike._ Batman pondered in his head, searching both of the Nightwings for any sort of difference. Even if one Nightwing had just one extra string of hair, Batman promised himself to find it and hoped he could tell which one was real.

"Two minutes left and you still can't find your own little bird in a flock of two. Shame on you Batman, don't tell me you truly need a hint just to find someone you've known for years now? Guess your mind really is slipping, so I'm sure you'll appreciate my helpful hand." The Joker tsked while Batman's eyes narrowed when he noticed movement on the other side of the glass. There were two claws, smaller than the ones holding the Nightwings, which were holding syringes and moving next to both of them; the claws then injected the liquid of the syringe into both of their necks.

"How is this going to help me, Joker?" Batman questioned, while his mind was already searching for an answer as time ticked away.

"Why don't you ask your birds that?" The Joker hinted, his voice disappearing off the intercom, causing the Joker's insane chuckling to fade away into silence. Batman took less than a second to get what the Joker was implying and he swiftly turned to the glass wall.

_They're waking up._ Batman realized, noting the way that both of the Nightwings had begun to move drowsily before lifting their heads and probably blinking behind their masks a few times.

"Nightwing." Batman whispered, his eyes glancing at both of the Nightwings in hopes of seeing a personality difference between them both. The Nightwings, now fully awake, stared at each other when they took in each other's appearance and they both appeared in shock. They both then turned towards Batman and shouted the same words, which could not be heard through the glass.

_It's a good thing I can mouth read._ Batman thought to himself, knowing they had both asked him what was going on.

"Can you free yourselves?" Batman asked them both, who still looked greatly confused at their situation, but they also knew how to read lips too. In response, they both began to struggle against their bonds uselessly and it dawned on Batman that the Joker had probably removed all the equipment that Nightwing had in his entire suit.

_If they can't free themselves, I'm going to have to pick one of them, myself._ Batman estimated that he, at the most, only had thirty seconds to choose. Batman watched them carefully, taking in their every movement as they fought the metal claw containing them. It was obvious that the Nightwings were seriously struggling to get free, to the point where sweat had begun to form on their foreheads. Batman felt his heart began to race in anxiety when he heard the Joker begin a countdown of merely ten seconds. Staring intently at both the Nightwings, he saw the sweat slowly making its to the ground and that's when Batman saw the difference.

"5...4...3-" "I'm talking about the one on the left!" Batman interrupted the Joker's countdown, with only a few seconds to spare. There was silence on the other end of the intercom when the laughing, that anyone could recognize as the Joker, rang through the air.

"I knew you could do it, Batman! Guess you really do know your bird boys, personally they all look the same to me, but that's just my opinion." The Joker merrily announced, confirming that Batman had made the right choice and Batman allowed a soft sigh to leave him along with the anxiety he previously had. Both Nightwings stopped struggling when he noticed that something had happen and again gained a look of confusion over his face.

"You're going to be okay, Nightwing. You're going to be okay..." Batman quietly whispered, soft enough that the Joker wouldn't hear him, but he knew that Nightwing could understand him anyway.

"Too bad for the guy on the right though, he going to have to lose his head because of you. What would the world be without a little bloodshed?...Boring of course!" The Joker shouted with his standard giggles and Batman could just sense the large smile on his face.

"That's not going to happen, Joker." Batman announced calmly while the axe shaped object in front of the fake Nightwing began to swing back, ready to chop.

"How is that so?" The Joker asked, teasingly while the axe began to head straight for the fake Nightwing's neck. The real Nightwing looked kind of horrified plus shocked and so did the fake Nightwing, but Batman remained calm.

"Because... holograms can't bleed." Batman finished, when the axe came swinging down on the fake Nightwing's neck only causing the fake Nightwing to flicker. The real Nightwing then said something probably to express his shock and the hologram Nightwing did the same thing.

"Well, they don't call you the great detective for nothing! Hahaha, I almost got you too." The Joker spoke gleefully like the life and death matter Batman had gone through was just a joke.

"It was easy to tell who the real Nightwing was when I noticed that though the hologram was meant to mirror the real Nightwing's every move, the hologram was not set to mimic any object near Nightwing. Including the floor, which the real Nightwing's sweat landed on while the hologram had no sweat drops on the floor underneath it." Batman concluded, with the smallest hint of a smirk.

"Beaten by a few sweat drops, classic. But according to the clock, it's time for someone to go back to bed." The Joker's voice became low and dangerous, yet he still held that nonstop laugh in his tone. Batman barely got a chance to think about what he meant when the claw holding Nightwing began to shift.

"No!" Batman smashed his fist against the glass as a large piece of the wall, the place the claw was attached to, moved backward like a pressed button and pulled Nightwing back with it. Batman pounded on the glass in frustration as the curtains closed and he lost sight of his son once again.

The Joker cackled insanely, with abnormal happiness before saying, "Don't fret, Grumpy Bat, you'll see him later. For now, let's move on to round two."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, I planned for this and even I didn't see that coming! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but review and you'll find out what happens next even faster. Also, don't worry about the poor characters for I'm a lover of happy endings, but I can always make an exception...<strong>

**Mystery Agent/ Agent Moonlight Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I thank all of the nine people that decided to review. This time, I got even more comments about who Bruce is going to choose and all I can say is that you guys will find out soon...Just not now...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Batman, I mean that's why I'm on a computer typing a story about him instead of making this plot into a real comic. Seriously, if the people writing for Batman thought I had rights to Batman, then the creator of Batman himself would get out of his grave just to kick their-**

* * *

><p><em>Breathe, just breathe... <em>Batman ordered himself in his mind, slowing down his air intake back to a calm like state. With his breathing back to normal, Batman turned towards the door that had led him to this "game" room in the first place, only to watch it close shut. Then the wall to his left shook, with dust falling, to reveal an open space leading to another hallway. Batman narrowed his eyes down to silts and curled his fists, not making a move forward.

"Come on, Battyboy! I swear this next round will be much more fun than last time. I mean, it's not like you've known this kid as long as the other one!" Joker shouted over the speakers, attempting at some sort of insane encouragement.

_Robin!_ Batman immediately understood who the Joker was talking about and his eyes widened slightly. Batman, now with the knowledge that his youngest son was nearby, began to cross the dimly lit passageway. He took long strides towards the door at the end of the hall, knowing that since he was dealing with the Joker this "round" would be just as dreadful as the last, possibly even worse. Batman cleared every terrible thought from his head as he placed his hand on the door knob and he took one last steading breath right before he entered the room.

Batman blinked under the cowl due to the blinding light, until his eyes adjusted to the lighting and he was again forced into being rendered just about speechless at the sight in front of him. Once more there was a glass wall in front of him, preventing him from reaching over to his son and pulling him into safety. This time it was Robin who hung in front of Batman and he was obviously conscious as the rope, which his body was wrapped in from his ankles up to his shoulders, swung from side to side since he was struggling to free himself. Robin didn't seem to notice Batman was there yet since his attention was set on three large crates which were currently rising from hidden openings of the cement floor below him.

"Better right? No, don't say anything; I know you're beaming with joy in the inside." The Joker let out his harsh laughter, while Batman glared at nothing in particular since it was only the Joker's voice.

"Just tell me what you want me to do, Joker." Batman said through grounded teeth, as his son finally noticed that Batman was on the other side of the glass. Immediately Robin started shouting something rapidly at him, which was too fast for even Batman to make out.

"I'm going to get you out of there, Robin. Don't worry." Batman mouthed back at his son, who easily received the message and halted in his struggling.

"I trust you, Father." Robin replied, somewhat reassuring Batman who was currently unsure what his own son's fate would be.

"You are eager to start; I knew this game would make you happy! Anyway the rules are much simpler this time since you haven't been flying around with this birdbrat as long as you have with the other one. Anyway, all you have to do this time is finding the Robin in a haystack, or in this case, boxes. Just pick two of the crates you think your little bird is in and those crates will be saved, the box you didn't chose though will be bombed to smithereens. So take your time, though you only have four minutes so I wouldn't take my time unless I wanted a fried Robin. Which I do, but you don't." The Joker spoke gleefully with unnatural laughter behind all of his words as the intercom was turned off again.

_Robin!_ Batman held back from yelling as he watched his son being lowered into one of the crates, the rope being cut off once Robin was in, and then the massive lid closed shut. Next, three large claws, which were connected at the top, picked up all three of the crates and lifted them above the floor and began rotating. Batman kept his eyes specifically on the box Robin was in as the crates continued to spin rapidly like the swinging chair rides at an amusement park, yet the claws were moving faster than those rides ever went.

_I can only hope that I'll have at least a couple of minutes left to figure out where Robin is, once the crates stop their motion._ Batman thought to himself, not daring to speak his mind out loud in case the Joker was listening. Batman was brought of his thoughts as the machine slowed down to a complete stop and the crates were all brought back on the ground.

"The clocks have been ticking for a while, Batman. I hope you were watching." The Joker's voice emitted from the intercom, ringing with that laughter that just wouldn't end. Though Batman had already promised himself to make the Joker's laughing come to an end before the sun had even risen for the morning.

"I was." Batman replied, more to himself since the Joker was most likely off the speakers once again. Except Batman had eventually lost track of the box, no matter how much he tried not to, due to the fact that humans, even trained ones like himself, were known to make mistakes also.

_Robin must give me a sign; even just a shake of the crate would let me know where he is._ Batman thought to himself, observing each crate carefully.

_Or at least that would work if those crates weren't made of steel. _Batman let a curse fall from his mouth as he realized that it would be hard for anyone who had no super human strength to get the steel crates to move, especially if they were inside of one.

"Two minutes, Rodentman. Don't tell me you need another hint?" The Joker questioned, with a long, over exaggerated sigh. Batman didn't reply since he knew the Joker was going to "help" him no matter what he said.

"Alright, no need for begging now. Just watch." The Joker said, his cruel smile probably growing larger by the second. Batman turned his eyes back towards the crates, watching as two of them were lifted into the air by claws.

"Here's a hint, Batsy. I can assure that your mini birdkid is definitely not in one of the boxes being lifted up right now. Let's just hope you can find out which one that is." The Joker teased and his voice gave way to his annoying laugh which haunted even the bravest in their nightmares.

_There's something wrong about this._ Batman thought to himself, his eyes glaring at both of the crates which were suspended above the ground. He ignored the tick-tock noise the Joker was making as he imitated a clock, probably attempting to distract Batman or he made the noises just for the fun of it.

_Why would the Joker allow me to pick two boxes instead of one? He's giving me a higher chance of picking the right box Robin is in, which is the opposite of what he should be doing._ Batman reasoned in his mind, searching for clues which he felt had been overlooked.

_The Joker's going to try something._ Batman concluded studying both of the boxes suspended in the air for the slightest of barely noticeable movements. It was possible that if Robin was in one of the crates, above the ground, that it would be easier for him to cause the box to shift no matter how much the crates weighted.

"One minute." The Joker practically sung, before continuing his tick-tock sounds over the speakers. Batman's eyes narrowed down largely as his gaze focused on the crates harshly, as his emotions threatened to spill once more.

_I believe I know what the Joker's plan is, but if I'm wrong...Am I willingly to risk the loss of another son?_ Batman contemplated within his brain, as an inner battle within him forming. It was a battle over if he should trust his instincts which were mainly reliable or have faith that the Joker's own insanity was the culprit for the advantage Batman had.

"If you don't choose in the next thirty-seven seconds, I am going to have to choose for you. By the way, I know which crate he's in so you might not want me to decide the crates I shouldn't blow up...Besides, I have been known for being a Robin killer, am I right?" The Joker tormented, his voice screaming out danger while he loved every moment that was torture to Batman.

"That's not going to happen, Joker." Batman spoke with a threat hidden in his words. Batman was beginning to be frustrated when there appeared there was no answer or hint ready to appear anytime soon. Batman could feel the time slipping like sand through his fingers as nothing appeared on the other side of the glass.

_At this rate, I will have to guess._ Batman was now sure that Damian would not be helping out in his own rescue this time. Batman took one last glance at both of the suspended crates as he made his internal decision.

"Ring, ring, ring! Time's up, Batty!" The Joker announced, his misplaced happiness easily shining through his speech.

_The Joker was attempting to make this "round" seem easier than last time. When in reality, he wanted to trick me twice._ Batman kept the knowledge to himself, restoring on pure instinct that could end up allowing him to lose another one of those which he cared about.

"So what's your answer, Batman? Choose a crate from the top, that you think he's in, and then obviously you've already chosen the one of the bottom." The Joker said, and if he knew that Batman had not fallen for his lies, hid it well behind a layer of laughter.

"Your right, Joker...I choose the right top crate and the crate on the floor." Batman stated evenly, managing to have the turmoil of his heart stay sealed inside himself.

"...HAHAHAHHA! You actually choose one of the crates on the top and one on the bottom when that birdboy of yours is probably in neither. You really actually believed me!" The Joker shouted, barely getting the words out through his laughter. Batman had chosen to remain silent as the Joker continued to laugh until the chuckling became a barely audible noise.

"Which is why, I'm going to do you a favor and just blow up both of the ones you choose!" The Joker cackled and the box Batman didn't choose was tugged back from the danger zone by a claw while the other two boxes began to rumble.

_There are so many way this can go wrong if my instincts have failed me._ Batman pondered in his head as the crates suddenly burst into a shower of sparks and fire. The flames were immediately gnawing on whatever part of the wood that hadn't been tossed away by the explosion, even as flame extinguishers sprayed it with foam.

"So tell me Batman, how does it feel to have another one of your Robin's die before they had a chance to leave the Bat infested nest." The Joker attempted to torment Batman, whose face didn't give way a hint of any expression.

"Open the other crate." Batman practically ordered, hoping with all his might that the Joker wasn't just insane for the moment, but an intelligent, madman.

"...Batsy, you really are no fun." The Joker commented, sounding truly bored as Robin was lifted into the air just barely above the unharmed crate he had been confined in, by a metal claw. Batman was internally relieved when he took in that his son was unharmed, except for some of his pride for being captured in the first place. Robin was grumbling angrily to himself, as he yet again fought against the ropes around him.

"Well, this is such a sappy ending; it makes me want to do something. No, crying is definitely not want I want to do. No, I really just want some blood to spill already and well, there are still some bombs attached to that crate." The Joker trailed off and Batman's eyes widened.

"NO!" Batman shouted, his fist automatically curling as it collided harshly with glass, which didn't even scratch up. Robin looked back at Batman when he saw the crate begin to move and Batman couldn't turn away when the box exploded into flames.

Or that's what Batman had at first thought, only to observe that it was only red confetti floating around Robin.

"HAHAHA! I couldn't resist tricking you just once today, Batboy!" The Joker laughed violently, as Batman felt his concern turn into a deadly fury.

"Joker. Enough with the games." Batman held his voice at a regular volume, yet his tone was just as effective plus menacing as if he had been yelling.

"Now why would I want to put away all the game boards we've been having such fun with? But, you're starting to bore me now so why don't we just finish up the night with one last game. Pretty please?" The Joker took on that voice that held a warning undertone, yet held just as much insane jokes as before. Either way, Batman knew that something horrible always came after that one and he was right.

Batman restrained from calling out to his son and partner, as Robin was taken away just like Nightwing had been. It was especially hard to keep his jaw clench when he could tell that Robin was shouting something back at him. Batman refrained himself from reading what Robin had said, just so the separation would hurt less.

"Again, like I promised, you'll be seeing him and that other bird soon. So soon, all you have to do is walk up those steps to see them once again." The Joker taunted, while another hidden doorway appeared, this time being a stair case. Batman growled in anger at all the "games" he had been forced to play and had barely won.

"If it helps, just know I'll be at the end of the tunnel too!" The Joker allowed his laugh to ring out one last time before the intercom was permanently turned off. Batman strode out of the room, almost jogging up the stair case as anticipation filled his heart and mind for what was to come next.

_Upstairs is the area this building keeps its large chemicals and boilers._ Batman stated for a fact in his mind, reaching the top of the steps and roughly pulling the door open. In front of him was a large walkway that had bars on each side to, probably meant to prevent people from falling into the humongous chemical containers that were below on every side. Striding in, Batman immediately felt his knees refuse to move forward as soon as he reached the middle of the walkway, which was high above the earth.

Batman couldn't stop himself from speaking this time as he whispered, "Oh, God. Nightwing. Robin...no..."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't actually write this today so blame my sibling for me just now being able to update. But it's an update so good for me and you guys! Remember to always review because things are about to happen. Which you may want to voice your opinion before I start writing so REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you six people who reviewed! I must say that all of your reviews have been read and I appreciate all of them, though none of you have guessed the way this chapter is going to end. Will Dick live, will Damian live, or will neither of them live? Just read to find out and I can promise you, you'll have gasped at least once by the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman and why is anybody reading this when there is a mega, emotional, awesome chapter below you should be reading?**

* * *

><p>"Do you like it? I set it up all for you." The Joker questioned with a smile, standing on a tall balcony like place attached to the wall beside the large cylinder of green, bubbling chemicals. He was way beyond the reach of Batman or the chemicals, not that Batman was paying attention to that fact at the moment. Currently, Batman was staring, his mouth slightly open in shock, at the area above the large container of deadly chemicals.<p>

_Robin! Nightwing!_ Batman was clenching his mouth harshly to prevent the yelling in his mind to escape on the outside. There was no longer a glass wall that separated him from his sons, but instead distance plus the boiling chemicals were what kept them apart. Both Nightwing and Robin, who were each conscious, were being held high over the large chemical container. This time, only muffled cries were being emitted from them since their mouths were gagged, meaning no mouth reading. Batman right then could only watch, with wide eyes beneath the cowl, as his sons fought against the metallic hold of the claws.

"Don't you want the rules to the game already? Oh, wait, there are no rules! All there is, is one little, itty-bitty question." The Joker's humor oddly sounded deadly as he observed Batman with a careful, cruel eye. Batman felt feeling return to his legs as he allowed all the concern he felt for his children transform into uncontrollable rage that his body immediately began to shake with.

"Joker!" Batman roared, staring up at the monstrosity who had not only brought misery to his life, but agony and death for many others. Too many others in Batman's opinion, which just aided to the fury Batman was ready to let loose.

"Yes, Batsy?" The Joker said with fake innocence, his smile wide.

"Stop it with all of these games! Just tell me what you're trying to gain from all of this and I promise I won't end up dropping you off at a graveyard before you even get near Arkham Asylum." Batman spoke with pure venom, drawing the attention of Nightwing plus Robin who realized that he most definitely wasn't bluffing. The Joker on the other hand simply began giggling insanely before calming down enough to speak.

"Alright, alright already! You don't have to resort to your pitiful threats. If you really want to know, I just wanted to congratulate you for passing both of your tests. You have now proven that you care about both of your birdboys so now you have reached the last question on your pop quiz." The Joker's humor dimed as he paused, his eyes gaining an evil glint which Batman noticed.

"...Who do you care about more?" The Joker questioned his voice once more a mixture of seriousness and playfulness that was warning sign to all in the room.

"What did you say?" Batman asked, his calm demeanor giving way to the stun he was feeling.

"You heard me right, Batman! Which one of these birds do you want to live? And which one would you rather allow to take a dip in the acid chemicals below? The choice is in your hands and you only get to pick one." The Joker teased, his obnoxious laughing was barely heard by Batman since the pounding of heart was the main sound to him.

"You can't be serious..." Batman whispered gravely, just being barely heard by the Joker who was still cracking up over his previous statement.

"Oh, but I am, Batman. You've got two minutes to decide before they both take a plunge in the chemicals." The Joker smiled cruelly as he watched Batman grab onto the railing to keep on his feet.

"Mmmmm!" The muffled sentence came from Nightwing, who was staring at Batman expectantly, attempting to communicate with him. Batman glanced up at him, pushing back the memories that the sight of Nightwing brought. Nightwing, though unable to move due to the claw wrapped around him, still managed to tilt his head towards Robin repeatedly, causing Batman to feel his legs wobble even more.

"No, Nightwing! I can't...I won't choose either of you. I won't choose between my own children." Batman whispered the last sentence so low that Nightwing had to mouth read to understand. Robin during this time actually appeared too stunned for words as he watched the scene unfold around him.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Robin finally shouted through the gag, understanding what Nightwing was attempting to tell Batman and shaking his head in defiance of what Nightwing wanted. Robin also gave a slight glare beneath his mask at Nightwing for even thinking that he would actual allow Batman to choose him over Nightwing.

"You've got one minute, Batman." The Joker's grin seemed to stretch out more, as he watched with amusement the agony everyone but himself felt.

_I can't do it..._ Batman repeated in his mind, as his eyes constantly switched from between both of those he loved. Each one trying to convince him to save the other, which only tugged at his heart strings when he realized that both of them cared about each other like the brothers they were. At the same time he felt distress that soon one of them was going to be gone eternally.

_I have to save at least one of them._ Batman wanted to punch himself for having such a thought, but he knew that he had to spare at least one of them from their deadly fate.

_Nightwing..._ Batman felt the flashbacks of a time when Nightwing was just Robin fight to enter his mind, while he observed Nightwing today struggle against his bonds once more.

_Robin..._ Batman had only recently began patrolling Gotham with him, but every moment they did was just as precious as the times he patrolled with Dick in his mind.

"I'm sorry..." Batman whispered towards both of his sons who turned to him confusion and horror at what they knew he was about to do.

"Well, what's your decision, Flying rat? Which bird ends up going to birdy heaven early and which one stays here in hellish Gotham?" The Joker questioned happily, his face just begging for an answer. Batman just stared at the ground, as a sensation of pain he had never had before coursed through his soul.

"I...I choose... Nightwing don't!" Batman shouted too late as he watched his eldest son free himself from the claw and head straight for the chemicals that seemed to eagerly reach out to him.

* * *

><p>Nightwing was going to make Batman choose Robin no matter what Batman wanted and while he fell, he did his best to ignore Batman and Robin, who sounded muffled, calling his name as he awaited his end. He was heading straight for the unnaturally green substance of a chemical when a metal claw caught him right before a hair on his head could collide with the dangerous toxin.<p>

"Didn't you hear me? I said Bats gets to choose, not you, hero." The Joker scolded Nightwing, who was being pulled back up, away from the cylinder containing what was almost his doom and towards the Joker.

"Sorry, kiddo. Next time you want to do suicide, try jumping off a building without a grappling hook." The Joker hooted, messing with Nightwing's hair who immediately jerked his head away as he was taken back to his place beside Robin.

"Mmmmmm!" Robin yelled at Nightwing, glaring at him because of something that wasn't anger for once, but more of uncharacteristic concern for the one he came to know as a brother.

"How did I see something like this coming? Guess I'm going to have to use the rest of my sedatives." The Joker sighed in annoyance, as two miniature claws came next to Nightwing plus Robin and pushed syringes into both of their necks, knocking them out instantly.

"Now with them out of the way, how would you feel if I made you a deal?" The Joker asked teasingly to the emotionally turmoil Batman.

"What type of deal do you want?" Batman demanded gruffly, swallowing down all of his grief for the moment and unleashing his rage once again.

"Well, since it seems that you just won't make your choice. How about I flip a coin for one of the birds over there and you pick the one you want to ensure will live. If I get heads then bluebird lives while tails is for the redbird to live and if you choose the bird that I didn't choose, then they both live. If we both end up choosing the same birdie then only the one you chose will live. Hmmmm? I know this is more of Two-Face's thing, but I'm sure he won't mind." The Joker tempted, his smile never leaving as Batman felt the agony return to him once more.

_I can't...Either way there's a chance one of them won't make it and either way, the Joker wins..._Batman had a throbbing pain that resembled a migraine and he felt his knees go numb, while thoughts bombarded his brain. Batman for that rare moment just wanted to collapse and admit defeat if it would make the whole night turn out to be a terrible nightmare.

"Come on, Batman. Stop it with your own inner delusions. You know deep inside that black hole you call heart, that somewhere you want to pick one of them the most." The Joker laughed harshly as he watched Batman take in his words.

"If believe that, you're the one that's delusional." Batman growled back, ignoring that nearly invisible feeling in his soul that told him, the Joker was right.

_No! You don't favor one of them. They're both equal in your eyes._ Batman informed himself, but that unnoticeable feeling his soul continued to grow by the second.

_It can't be possible...I don't actually love one son more than the other. Right?_ Batman asked himself and though he knew he answer somewhere deep within the corner of his thoughts, he was never going to admit. Or at least he didn't want to, but eventually that denial was going to fade if he was pushed far enough.

"I'm getting bored, Batman. So how about on the count of three, we both choose?" The Joker said as if he were a spoiled child. Batman didn't answer as the options weighted heavily on his shoulders.

"Three." The Joker began the countdown, his devilish grin wider than usual.

_Don't say anything! You know that's what they would rather want then you actually choosing one of them._ Batman ordered himself and he knew that was a true statement about what his sons would want.

_But do I want that?_ Batman felt another voice appear in his head, which questioned him cruelly.

"Two." The Joker continued, holding up two fingers, while leaning heavily over the railing in front of him, burning with excitement.

_No, I can't and I won't! I'll never let go of the regret if I do this! _Batman shouted at himself, his hands gripping his cowl like a life line.

"One!" The Joker announced, giggling viciously as he tossed the coin into the air.

Batman stole one last glance at both of his sons' faces, which almost appeared peaceful in their forced sleep; before he let all of his emotions take over. Something he had probably never done in his entire life until now.

"I choose Nightwing!" Batman shouted and immediately he collapsed onto his knees, sinking in the dark agony of what he had done. Joker merely laughed the hardest he had all night as the words reached his ears and Batman refused to look up as the Joker watched the coin land in his palm.

Removing his other hand from blocking the coin from view, he smiled as he said, "Heads."

* * *

><p>"NO!" Batman didn't think as the word soared from his mouth. His hands hung from his sides and his mouth fell open as he watched the claw Robin was attached to, head straight down. Batman couldn't move, let alone think as he watched in horror as the son he had barely got to know prepare to take a plunge in the murderous pit.<p>

"Stop!" These words were surprisingly not from Batman, but from the Joker and the claw came to a halt right above the burning toxins. Batman was stunned as he simply watched while the Joker's laughter slowly faded into chuckles.

"Oh, what's the point? I got what I wanted and besides, you and your birdboys are just so fun to mess with! What was I thinking when I said I was going to kill them when that would just ruin all the fun I can have with you guys in the future. Anyway, I'm satisfied with knowing that I made the big old scary Batman, choose between his offspring and knowing how you'll deal with this ordeal is funny enough." The Joker darkly chuckled and Batman watched him disappear into a dark fog that he probably intended to come forth at that moment and the Joker disappeared from sight.

Batman climbed shakily to his knees as a large remote fell at his feet, which was labeled in the Joker's handwriting, the "extra claw controller". Batman gently picked up the remote and soon ordered it to bring his sons to him. Emotionally drained, Batman felt nothing as both of his sons were dropped into his waiting arms. He embraced them both for a moment before he robotically carried both of his sons, just barely managing to hold up their combined weight, taking them outside to the waiting car.

Once outside, Batman gently placed Nightwing in the passenger and then gently placed Robin next to him since he didn't have time earlier to summon the other Bat mobile, which had more than two seats unlike the one he was currently stuck with. Closing the door shut as he also got in, he made sure that those he had nearly lost were secured inside before he started the car and drove off into the night, which would become morning within a couple of hours. On the drive to the cave, neither of them stirred and Batman refused to let his emotions come just yet...

* * *

><p>As Batman parked the car, there was Alfred there to greet him as usual, but this was no usual night. Alfred wordless came over when he saw the two unconscious passengers and immediately helped pull them out.<p>

"Will they require any medical treatment, sir?" Alfred asked, already examining the two unconscious people whom he also considered family with his eyes.

"No. They have just been knocked out with sedatives. I think it would be best if we could just get them to bed." Batman announced with a long sigh, as he finally pulled down his cowl to reveal the face of a person ready to break at any moment. Alfred merely nodded in agreement, as he assisted in changing the wardrobe of both of the unconscious sons of the dark night. In the process, Batman also decided to revert back to Bruce Wayne in the changing room and came back out of the room to see both of his sons still unconscious on medical tables.

"Do you need any assistance in carrying them back to their rooms?" Alfred questioned, receiving a shake of the head from Bruce, who was already walking over to his sons. Taking that as a no, Alfred simply walked back to the stairs leading back to upper floors. Bruce didn't speak a word as he lifted Damian from the medical table and climbed back up the stairs to drop him off at his room.

In Damian's room, he gently laid Damian down and placed a light blanket on top of him. For a moment, Bruce allowed his gaze to stay on him, before he allowed a soft sigh to escape himself.

_How could I...I don't think I've ever seen him look so peaceful._ Bruce had stopped his thoughts from going down that road of regret and immediately changed the subject in his mind. He stayed within the room for a few minutes before he finally left and headed back down to the cave. There his eldest son lied on the medical table, wearing gray sweatpants and a white t shirt for sleep wear. Once again, Bruce lifted his son with ease and made his way back up the stairs.

In Dick's room, he placed his son in his bed with care and for a moment just allowed his mind to wander around old memories. Bruce gave the smallest of smiles before he ruffled Dick's hair and walked back down to the cave. Once there, he took a seat in the chair in front of the computer, realizing just how exhausted he was now that he wasn't moving. Now alone, Bruce sunk into his chair and placed his head in his hands as the grief overtook him.

"What have I done?...What have done?" Bruce whispered in agony, his body shaking with the emotional turmoil. And within seconds, Bruce did something he rarely ever did or had done before.

* * *

><p>Bruce...Batman...cried.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a shocker, eh? Again, remember to leave reviews because I was kind of sad with the not so high amount I got last time. I love reading your opinions so leave some before this story is over! Please review, I promise the Bat-family won't suffer too much if you do.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Once more, I thank all of the 8 people who reviewed, even though thousands of you have looked at my story yet won't even leave a simple one worded review...But whatever, I got more reviews than last time so I'm happy! Anyway, this will NOT be the last chapter for this story and I hope you'll enjoy that fact.**

**Disclaimer: ...If you don't know what I should be writing here, Batman shall shun you...SHUN!**

* * *

><p>"I need your assistance with a certain matter, Grayson." Damian told Dick, who appeared rather startled by what had been said. It had been only a day and a half since Dick, plus Damian had been returned home safely and currently it was just a regular afternoon. Or it had been a normal afternoon, which was soon to be night, until Damian had spoken up while Dick was heading to his room in Wayne Manor.<p>

"You're asking _me_ for _help_?" Dick asked, surprised written all over his face and Damian scowled at the expression.

"No. I'm asking for your assistance." Damian clarified, even though it was obvious to Dick that he was just too prideful to admit he needed help.

_Father like son, I guess._ Dick mused happily to himself before returning to the matter at hand.

"Well, what is it that you need my 'assistance' on?" Dick asked, using the word Damian preferred just so an argument wouldn't arise. Damian shot a light glare in Dick's direction, knowing that Dick still thought he was asking for help, but eventually stopped and decided to explain himself.

"I need your assistance in finding out what's wrong with my father." Damian admitted, suddenly looking at the ground as if he was ashamed at something he had done.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with Bruce." Dick declared, though he did sound a bit uncertain as he tried to remember if Bruce had been acting strangely at all the past couple days.

_Surely, I would have noticed if something was wrong with him._ Dick continued to ponder on the times he had seen Bruce in the last couple of days, only to realize he hadn't seen him lately. Now that he thought about it, it seemed that Bruce had been spending more time in the cave than he usually did and it was almost like he was avoiding Dick.

"If there is nothing wrong with him, why has he been acting so strangely?" Damian questioned cruelly, angered by the fact that Dick didn't appear to believe him.

"How about you tell me exactly what he's been doing that's so out of character." Dick replied, attempting to calm down Damian before his temper took control of his actions. Damian still appeared somewhat frustrated when he let out a calming sigh and began to think back to the occurrences that led him to believe something was wrong with his father.

"When I went on patrol with him last night, he barely even glanced in my direction and he never made eye contact when he spoke to me. At first I thought he was simply bothered by something as Batman, but when we got home he continued to act the same. It was like he was avoiding me, almost like he was ashamed...possibly at me..." Damian trailed off, keeping his gaze anywhere except on Dick's face.

Dick immediately placed a reassuring hand on Damian's shoulder, as he said, "I'm not sure why Bruce has been acting so strange around you, but I can promise you it is certainly not because he's disappointed in you." Damian nodded in acceptance, still not facing Dick and after a few moments he shrugged off the hand placed on his shoulder.

"Just help me find out what's wrong with him, Grayson." Damian muttered, his typical nature returning as he strode back to his room.

"You said help." Dick mumbled, knowing that Damian most likely hadn't heard him. Walking once more, he no longer headed towards his room, but Dick now had the cave for a destination. Dick needed answers, not just because he was curious about Bruce's odd behavior, but because his little brother needed reassurance. And that's what big brothers were for.

* * *

><p>"Is there something you need?" Bruce asked, without even turning around in the chair that stood in front of the computer. Dick wasn't at all stunned that Bruce already knew he was there, not that he was attempting to be silent, though he was pretty sure that even if he tried Bruce would still manage to know he was there.<p>

"To get to the point, I need to talk to you about something...It's about Damian." Dick hesitantly spoke up, not exactly sure how to bring up the subject when Bruce seemed to be in one of his brooding moods currently. When Dick first came into the cave, he thought that the conversation was just going to be one to assure both him plus Damian that nothing was wrong with Bruce, yet the minute he brought up Damian, he could almost swear he saw Bruce twitch slightly.

"What about, Damian?" Bruce questioned, his voice not giving way to the guilt that just the name of the son, which he nearly lost, brought into his soul. It was almost as if he was in full Batman mode, yet his voice just wasn't the same because Bruce couldn't use a full Batman tone when it was Dick he was speaking too. Bruce honestly couldn't speak to his first son like that and he knew it, which just made the pain he felt worse.

"Believe it or not, but in his own words, Damian actually said he was concerned about you." Dick replied, standing just a couple feet away from the chair which Bruce was residing in.

"He thinks you've been avoiding him or something like that and I'm just here to ask you if that's true." Dick baited, hoping to earn some sort of reaction from Bruce, who to Dick's relief didn't have the cowl on. With the cowl on, it would have been much harder for Dick to see any reaction from Bruce or even get a reaction for that matter. Bruce didn't reply and Dick felt the tension in the air rise, while the room felt as if it had suddenly became five below zero in temperature.

"Is that all you want to know?" Bruce's voice had a darker edge to it, as his fists closed tightly enough to turn white beneath the gloves. Dick noticed all of this and immediately he realized how terrible the situation was.

"There really is something wrong...What is it, Bruce? You know you can tell me." Dick spoke with sympathy in his voice, only to sense the tension in room escalate even more. Bruce continued to remain silent for a few anxious moments, when he pulled the cowl down and turned towards Dick.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Bruce questioned curtly, brushing off the guilt he felt when he recognized the hurt in Dick's eyes from the tone of voice Bruce just used on him.

"Cut it out, Bruce just tell me what's wrong." Dick attempted to coax the truth from Bruce, his concern just as high as the tension between them. Dick knew that Bruce wasn't going to end up telling him what was bothering him without some sort persuasion.

_I could always try the puppy dog eyes._ Dick pondered, yet he soon dismissed the thought since he knew that trick hadn't worked since he was a really young kid. Even back then, Dick remembered he had barely got his way with those eyes; he also usually had to pout a lot to finally win Bruce over.

"I'm not denying that something isn't right, Dick. I'm just trying to hint to you that I would rather not explain what the problem is." Bruce spoke through his teeth, turning back around towards the computer screen which was currently not being used for anything except a place for Bruce to stare at so he didn't have to look at Dick.

_I can't tell him or he might hate me more than I already hate myself._ Bruce reasoned in his mind, not wanting to hurt his eldest son like he had done in the past. Yet Bruce accepted that the conversation was not going to end there, the minute he heard his son's next words.

"Is this about something that happened when the Joker captured us?" Dick questioned, right on the money like the detective he was. Bruce stiffened immediately, disturbed by how eerily close Dick was coming towards the truth.

"The Joker is a very sick person, Dick. Sometimes I wonder if he should have a right to even be called human. Are you sure you truly want to know how sick he can be?" Bruce questioned, deeply hoping that his son would go against his nature and say no.

"...Bruce, I think I've gotten a pretty good idea on how insane the Joker really is, over the years. I know what inhumane things he can do to people and since I was Robin, I've come in terms with the fact that he can do those things to us. So yes, I do want to know what has gotten you so worked up, especially if it involves the Joker." Dick announced, standing his ground which was exactly what Bruce assumed he would do.

"...I chose." Bruce spoke up, rising out of his chair while still facing the computer.

"You did what?" Dick asked, confused by such a cryptic answer and he was slowly making his way over to Bruce when Bruce raised a hand as a signal for him to stop.

"When you and Damian were knocked out, the Joker gave me an offer... He gave a choice of assuring one of you would live..." Bruce trailed off, allowing Dick time to put together what he said and immediately Dick's eyes widened.

"Bruce...Please, tell me you didn't." Dick whispered, hoping that Bruce had found a way to save them both some other way and most of all, that he had at least not chosen Dick if he gave in to the Joker's deal. Bruce was slightly shivering in an emotion Dick couldn't read off of him since his face was hidden behind the cowl, which is exactly why Bruce had the cowl on in the first place.

"...I chose you, Dick...I choose you..." Bruce said no more after he spoke such words, still refusing to see the horrified face of his son which was quickly twisting into the face of anger.

"How could you? How the hell could you choose between us?" Dick raged, emitting anger at such high levels that it could have been taken as hatred. This was a rare emotion coming from such a positive emotional person like Dick, which was an emotion Bruce hadn't felt in his direction, from Dick, for years now.

"I don't know, Dick...I-" Bruce cut himself off when he sensed someone, who wasn't Dick, making their presence know.

"That's because he always liked you the best. More than me, Jason, or even Tim." Damian replied to Dick's earlier question, coming out of the shadows and causing Dick plus Bruce to swiftly turn towards him. Bruce actually looked quite surprised to see Damian there; he was also possible shocked that he hadn't detected Damian's presence earlier. Dick, though appearing shocked, mainly looked concerned when he realized that he didn't know how long Damian had been there.

"Damian, how much did you-"

"How much do you think I heard, Grayson?" Damian growled with his fists curled, yet his eyes seemed glazed slightly and showed the hurt he was attempting to cover up with his casual rudeness. That was just the way that Damian dealt with pain, he'd cover it up within a blanket of rage for temporary relief only to find that he usually pushed away people that actually could take the hurt away permanently.

"Damian, that's not true! Damian!" Dick called out to his younger sibling who was quickly descending up the stairs and out of the cave. Throwing back one last look of anger at Bruce, Dick soon took up chase of his brother in an attempt to explain that Bruce didn't like him better. Sadly, Dick now knew that deep within his heart that he was going to be a lie.

"Dick...Damian...its not…" Bruce whispered to himself since he was now the only occupant of the cave, only to hear a slight beeping noise come from the computer. Immediately, yet somewhat reluctantly, Bruce went into Batman mood as he scanned the information on the computer and after reading it, he let out a low growl.

"He never stays down for long, does he?" Bruce asked himself venomously, heading to the Bat mobile after gaining the coordinates to the orphanage, which the Joker was currently terrorizing. Batman slammed the door shut and turned the car on, his every movement begging for vengeance and possibly revenge. Bruce doubted anyone would be there when he confronted the Joker, but it wasn't like anybody at this point would be able to hold him back. For this time, Batman didn't want to be held back, he merely wanted pay back.

* * *

><p>Batman once more silently thanked the fact that he was allied with Commissioner Gordon, in his head, since that made his job much easier. Thanks to Commissioner Gordon, there weren't any police hanging around the orphanage, as he entered the building, meaning there would be no video cameras that would get the chance to film him. Batman wasn't a fan of the thought of many people seeing him for it ruined the mirage that he could be a myth and less people would fear him, except he doubted there were a lot of people out there who thought him not be real.<p>

Batman slid open the window and entered the large room, which was filled with empty beds and a few T.V.'s on the walls. He took a few silent steps, as if waiting for the Joker to appear any split second and the fact that there were no kids in the bedroom only proved that Batman needed to be on the watch within the orphanage.

_What has the Joker done to them?_ Batman asked himself, analyzing every inch of the room as if it held an answer. Soon noting that there was no clues in the bedroom, Batman headed towards the door which was halfway cracked open, giving some light to the shadow filled bedroom. Soundlessly, Batman strode into the hallway and that's when he heard the faint sound. It was the sound of children, who were weeping out of pure terror and he could hypothesis why.

_At least, the children are still alive._ Batman was glad that the kids were currently okay, but he also knew that he couldn't say the same for the adults since there wasn't a single adult in sight. Batman dismissed his thoughts when they started heading towards such a negative direction and he focused more on the cries coming from a door up ahead. Batman didn't hesitate as he swung open the door, which had been known to make a creak upon its opening, yet Bruce managed not break the near silence that was only disturbed by quiet sobs.

All the kids in the room jumped when they saw the door knob turn and they also shrunk back when they noticed the Batman was standing there, though Batman knew they were probably expecting the Joker. The children were of both gender and they all ranged from the ages of four to fifteen, or at least that was Batman's own rough estimate of their ages. Batman's gaze softened a bit, not intending to scare the already frightened children, especially the crying younger ones.

"Why are you all in here?" Batman questioned, attempting to still sound like Batman and manage to keep the threat out of his voice, which he usually carried while he was in Batman mode. He apparently didn't do that great of the job because none of the children immediately spoke up. They all just stared in fear mixed with surprise, while some of them continued to cry.

"...We're here... b-because he told us to s-stay in here." One young man that looked about twelve timidly spoke up. Batman nodded to show that he heard, when another child also decided to speak up.

"He said he would hurt Katy and Suzan if we didn't." This girl appeared to be the oldest child in the room and sounded much braver, but her voice still shook with worry.

"Do you know where they are?" Batman questioned, using a slightly more gentle tone with the young adult, though he still sounded a bit gruff.

"He has them in the top floor...You have to help them, he had a bomb..." A younger girl whimpered out, while Batman already began alerting the Commissioner to send some police over, and help the children get away from the dangerous area. Batman immediately planned on a way of rescuing Katy and Suzan, even if it meant fighting the Joker. Batman only hoped that would distract the Joker from the police who would be pulling the children to safety at the same time.

"Just stay where you are, until the police officers come to retrieve you...You are all going to be fine..." Batman promised the last part somewhat awkwardly, since he wasn't exactly used to comforting children. With those words out, Batman walked out of the door as he prepared himself for facing the Joker. Yet as he headed closer to the place the Joker was said to be, he could have sworn that there something off about himself.

_I feel so much...anger suddenly... more than I ever have when facing the Joker..._ Batman had been enraged by numerous acts the Joker had committed, yet now it felt different. The Joker had messed with Batman's family and Batman never let people who committed such a crime go unpunished. Usually he was more violent with someone who dared to mess with his sons and the Joker was definitely no exception.

_But what if I go too far?_ Batman warned himself, only to realize that for once, he was okay with that.

* * *

><p>(THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE IS STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER! I'M JUST CLEARING UP SOME CONFUSION FROM LAST TIME :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly planned on this being the last chapter, but I soon realized that this chapter would be way too long if I wrote everything I wanted to have in it so I decided to have one more chapter after this. Anyway, please review! I'll give you cyber Bat-shaped cookies if you do and they are made by Alfred. So heck yeah, they're cyberlicious!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I throw thanks and bat-shaped cookies, made by Alfred, in the way of you nine people that reviewed. Heck, I'll even give the other people who have reviewed before, but did not review the last chapter, a cookie because I so happy about how nice you guys have been. Sadly, I do believe that this is the last chapter of this greatly loved story...But, I shall return shortly after the completion of this story to bring you all more Batman fanfics! So look out for my name!**

**Disclaimer: Does my pen name read Bob Kane or does it say Agent Moonlight? ...There's your answer...**

* * *

><p>"Damian!" Dick called out to Damian, who was already in his room while Dick was still just emerging from the cave. Dick resisted the urge to flinch when he heard Damian's bedroom door slam so hard, Dick was almost completely sure that it would be in pieces by the time he made it to Damian's room.<p>

"Stay out of my room, Grayson!" Damian spoke the last word with venom, as Dick placed a hand on the door knob that would lead to Damian's bedroom. Dick was only half surprised when he realized that it was open, though he was sure Damian only left it open due to the fact that no mere lock would keep Dick out of his brother's room.

"Damian, you know he didn't mean it like that!" Dick immediately tried to argue with Damian as he stepped inside the room, only to face Damian glaring daggers at him.

"Of course you would think that since you are his favorite!" Damian shouted back, breathing harshly in a currently rising anger.

"I am not his favorite; he thinks of all equally!" Dick replied, with the disheartening feeling that he was not only lying to Damian, but he was in denial himself. Dick could only hope that he was wrong and that Bruce had another intention than what it seemed.

"He said so himself! He said he choose you!" Damian contradicted, his anger at it's very peak along with his hidden agony that came from how Bruce would pick Dick over him in a heartbeat.

_The only thing worst would be if he had chosen Tim over me!_ Damian stormed to himself, within the confines of his mind.

"Damian, you're wrong. Bruce doesn't like one of us better than the other. I know Bruce; he would never do something like that to his own sons." Dick whispered, attempting to get something through to Damian, who seemed so sure about who their dad favored.

"Then explain to me why he chose to assure that you would live over me!" Damian challenged, his hands curled so tightly at his sides, that Damian wouldn't have been surprised to find nail markings on his hands if he checked.

"That's because he was just trying to be logical! Bruce probably knew that I had less of a chance of surviving since the Joker has been attempting to kill me much longer than he's even known you. He knew that you had more of a chance of surviving than I did and to give us both a fair chance, Bruce chose to assure that I would live." Dick concluded, honestly hoping that was true and he actually sort of believed himself when the words spilled out.

"...You're lying!" Damian shouted, giving Dick no chance to react as his foot connected with Dick's face. This caught Dick off guard and Dick was immediately sent tumbling to the ground.

"Damian-" Dick didn't get a chance to finish before a fist was directed his way. This time Dick saw it coming and he easily dodged it by moving to the side.

"I am telling the truth, Damian. Think about it!" Dick shouted, only to receive a warning growl in response as Damian attempted to attack him again. Dick really didn't want to fight his own brother so he decided to remain on the defense as the fist began soaring towards him.

"Shut up!" Damian shouted, when his fist was suddenly caught by Dick, who as gently as he could, pushed Damian back with his own momentum. Damian quickly got back to his feet only to suddenly be caught in Dick's firm grasp.

"Get the hell off of me!" Damian shouted, struggling violently in the hold which was loosened just a tiny bit in reply. It didn't take long for Damian to figure out that Dick was hugging him and that only caused Damian to fight back even more.

"I'm not letting you go, Damian. Not until you listen." Dick calmly responded, on his knees so he was face to face with the still squirming Damian.

"I don't want to hear any more lies, Grayson!" Damian shouted his strength not waning as he attempted to escape the hug. Dick though, refused to let go and with a soft, but sure hold, he continued to hug his brother.

"Damian, honestly ask yourself. What seems more like something Bruce would do? Bruce actually getting emotional from something and picking out his "favorite" son or Bruce using his head and finding a way to save both of his children?" Dick questioned, glad to feel that Damian had stopped his struggling for the moment.

"My Father would use his head." Damian replied still unsure sounding and Dick loosened his grip just a tad bit more.

"That's right, Damian. Bruce cares about us equally; the same goes for Tim and even Jason." Dick replied, stroking Damian's head in a calming manner with one of his hands, while holding on to Damian with the other arm.

"...I believe you, Grayson...but I want to hear my Father say it, with his own words." Damian replied and Dick let him out of his hold. Dick then got back up to his feet, knowing Damian wouldn't run away.

"Then let's go talk to him." Dick replied, as he let Damian take the lead towards the entrance of the cave.

* * *

><p>Batman walked up the stair case leading to the highest floor in the entire building and mentally he steeled himself for what was going to happen next. Batman's mind was focused solely on every crime the Joker had ever committed, especially the ones that affected him, causing Batman's teeth to clench tightly as he approached his destination. Batman was broken out of his hate filled thoughts when he identified the sound of harsh sobbing, obviously from children and the laughter that could only belong to one madman.<p>

"Joker." Batman whispered to himself, with rage filled adrenaline running through his entire body as he strode through the hallway on the last floor. It was easy to recognize which room they were in since the silence made all sounds louder than they really were. Batman didn't even have to open the door for the minute he approached, it automatically creaked open.

"Gosh, you're slow these days. Guess your age really is getting to you. Of course, it's hard to tell how old you are with that cowl on all the time." The Joker taunted standing at the back of the room. He was next to the two girls Katy and Suzan, who were sitting on the ground, with a bomb strapped to them and Batman realized that they were identical twins.

"Let them go, Joker." Batman ordered, even though he knew that there was very low chance that the Joker would actually listen. Batman's prediction came true when the Joker merely burst into a fit of laughter, seeing a joke that only he could understand at such a tense moment.

"I go through all the trouble of taking over an entire orphanage and you really expect me to give up that easily? No, I think I'd rather have a little fun first before you lock back in one of those padded cells at Arkham. Though the padding is very comfy." The Joker mused, while Batman let out a low warning growl as his anger increased.

"You're wrong, Joker. Since the last time I checked, dead bodies were sent to graves not asylums." The Batman threatened, mildly surprised by what he just said, though he didn't show a trace of the shock on his face. The Joker didn't feel any fear from the statement, only amusement, which was shown by the way his grin just grew wider at the response.

"I'm guessing you're still a bit sore over our last encounter. So, how are my favorite children of the bat doing? Have you finally told them how you love one more than the other? Or even better, you didn't have the courage to tell them and you've been wallowing in self-pity for the past two days...How pathetic." The Joker sneered at the end, beginning to laugh insanely as Batman's eyes narrowed down and his vision turned red.

Batman barely paid any notice to the fact that the two whimpering twins were still in danger and Batman was so blinded by his inner demons that he felt no worry at the fact that the bombs had a timer. Instead, Batman's mind was filled with the flashbacks of all the agony the Joker had put him through a few nights ago and Batman could no longer hold back as his fist flew straight for the Joker. The Joker's laughter was cut off when Batman hit the Joker right in the stomach, causing the Joker to collapse to the ground.

"I wasn't kidding about earlier, Joker. You may think the world is just some game for your own private entertainment, but I doubt even you would find death funny." Batman spoke in a low growl, holding the still recovering Joker off of the ground before throwing him into the wall behind him. The Joker, now regaining his voice, just continued to laugh even though he knew Batman was serious.

"Who knows? I've never been dead before so I can't say if I would find my own death funny. Though I have sent a lot of people to their death and that's always been hilarious. Hm, how about we ask that one Robin I killed a few years ago, I bet he knows the answer." The Joker cackled and Batman quickly approached him, wearing the bat glare full force. The Joker was still laughing, not even bothering to get up, when Batman rammed his fist against the Joker's jaw with such force that the Joker went through the wall he had been next to.

"There's not going to be any need to ask anyone if their death was funny, Joker...because you're about to get an answer." Batman growled, walking through the hole the Joker had unwillingly created in the wall only to have his vision obscured by a dust cloud, which was caused by the wall chunk that feel apart. Batman could already feel the Joker's neck snapping in two when two Joker bombs landed right next to his feet. Batman instinctively used his leg to sweep them away from himself and Batman also brought his cape up for protection. Batman brought the cape back down when he heard nothing explode and Batman was enraged further to know that the Joker had tricked him and was laughing about it too.

"You know that extreme paranoia can also be seen as a mental issue. Have you tried entering yourself into Arkham? I bet we could be roommates." The Joker teased, standing the corner of the room with a smile, which currently had blood falling from the side of it.

"It's never going to end, is it? You're always going to be trying to kill innocent people and I'm always going try to stop you...Unless I end it now!" Batman announced, taking a quick step forward. With lightning quick moves, Batman had one hand lifting up the Joker by his throat and that hand clenched slowly around the Joker's neck.

_Stop!_ Batman heard a voice in his head tell him, not that he was really listening since his attention was engrossed on the Joker's wheezing laugh. The voice in his head continued to talk, but Batman was only receiving parts of whatever the voice had to say.

_Don't do this!_ The voice ordered and pleaded with Batman, who figured it was his conscious attempting to make him see the side of reason. Yet, as the Joker's movements became sluggish and his laugh became a barely audible chuckle, Batman could only view this as an act of reason. It wasn't until a fist slammed straight into Batman's face, knocking the Joker from his grip, that Batman realized how he sort of recognized that voice.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking, Batman?" Nightwing practically shouted, his face showing how horrified and desperate he felt. Batman could also observe Robin, in the background, aiding the two girls to the direction of the door, now that they were free from the bombs.<p>

"Nightwing?" Batman questioned in slight disbelief, as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place within his mind.

_Nightwing must have realized where I had gone and that voice must have been him trying to contact me through my comlink._ Batman could feel his common sense returning as the hate began to fade away.

"Batman...you nearly...Are you okay?" Nightwing finally decided to say, placing a calming hand on his father's shoulder for a moment, before he allowed his arm to drop back at his side.

"I..." Batman was speechless as the true nature of his actions hit him full force and all of his anger rushed away from him completely. Nightwing continued to gaze at Batman with concern when he didn't immediately answer, yet when Robin walked over, Robin's face remained neutral. Batman glanced over at his youngest son and he appeared ready to actually speak up, when suddenly his entire form tensed.

"Happy birthday!" The Joker's voice cackled from another part of the room.

"What-" Nightwing began his question only to observe multiple ticking Joker bombs land next to them all. Nightwing knew they were ready to blow within the next second, so instead of attempting to knock them away, he instinctively back flipped away as far as he could.

_Wait, Robin! _Nightwing thought with alarm, twisting back in the hope that he would glimpse Robin moving out of the way. Yet, Nightwing only came face to face with smoke as the entire ground shook and Nightwing felt nothing beneath his feet.

Nightwing thus automatically shot his grappling hook in random direction and knew it hooked onto something when he felt himself suspended above the ground. Nightwing had to blink a couple of times when he viewed rosy colored flames and destruction surrounding him. With the knowledge that he had family in that inferno, Nightwing was prepared to stay and search for them. Or that was what Nightwing had planned just before another explosion rocked the unsteady structure, sending Nightwing flying back, causing his body to crumble the wall behind him and throwing him towards the safety of the outside.

* * *

><p>Robin knew he wasn't going to be fast enough as he caught sight of the bombs, but the impact he expected was not as he thought it would feel. Which Robin quickly noted was thanks to the fact that the large black cape, which could only be his Father's cape, was draped around him.<p>

"Batman?" Robin questioned for confirmation, since the cape was blocking his view of the area. Robing received a pain filled grunt for an answer and the cape was not removed from his view even though he could feel Batman shifting.

_Is he carrying me?_ Robin wondered in his mind, confused on the reason that his feet were not touching solid ground or why the cape was still tightly held against him. Normally, Robin would never like to be carried, but he figured that if his father was holding him then it was for a good reason.

"I'm not going to fail you again." Batman's voice sounded muffled through the cape, along with a sound that Robin could have sworn was something breaking apart.

_Is that smoke?_ Robin wondered, picking up the scent of burning wood along with the rise of temperature.

"Hold on." Batman ordered him, when a noise that sounded like snap trailed after those words were spoken and Robin felt air rushing past himself. Robin was griped tighter as the glass shattering noise came from apparently nowhere and the cape left his sight when he roughly landed on the ground. Robin scrambled back to a standing position, beside his father, turning his head behind him when he noticed the red glow. Robin silently acknowledged the fact that he was shocked to see the orphanage that they had been in, was completely covered in flames which greedily ate at the orphanage's structure.

"We were in-" Robin was cut off when he heard someone approach him silently.

"Did you guys get out of there okay?" Nightwing asked, appearing unharmed by the explosion which recently occurred beside them. Batman mumbled a yes for himself before turning his eyes towards Robin, as if asking him the same question.

"I'm fine." Robin answered both of the concerned looks he was receiving, slightly annoyed at the kindness directed at him. Concern was usually saved for the weak, in his mind and Robin wasn't weak.

"Well, some orphanage will be getting a check later this week, from a certain playboy." Nightwing muttered, noticing with relief that all the kids in the building were standing outside in front of their burning home. The Bat family though, was on a side of what used to be an orphanage; unconsciously they were blending in with the shadows of the night.

"About earlier..." Batman brought their attention back to himself, hesitation barely noticeable.

Nightwing speedily attempted to save Batman from a guilt trip by saying, "Batman, it's okay...We-"

"We forgive you." Robin interrupted understanding and believing what his brother had said earlier. Robin no longer needed to hear it with words because Batman had already showed it with his actions. Batman appeared relived and nodded in acceptance of what had been said. There was then a tense silence for a split second, when Nightwing let out a sigh to allow all of his exhaustion to leave him.

"Let's go home..." Nightwing began and Robin took the lead in heading towards the Bat mobile, which they had spotted on their way to the orphanage. Nobody asked about the Joker though, since they had long since given up the hope that he would ever die. They all knew how every time they hoped; the Joker would always find a way to show up again.

As they headed towards the card, Nightwing broke the silence by muttering, "You did the right thing...Dad." Nightwing whispered the last part as he and Batman trailed behind Robin. Batman gave no indication that he heard the last part of the sentence as he walked ahead of Nightwing, yet Nightwing knew he had definitely seen a smile on Batman's face right before he walked past and Nightwing smiled too.

* * *

><p>(...THE END)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, what a ride! I'm going to miss this story because I really enjoyed writing it, more than I have enjoyed writing something in a while. You can thank my English teacher for sucking the fun out of things. :P <strong>

**Anyway, please review, I would really appreciate it! If you did, depending on your age, I'll send you a kiss from Nightwing! Though I doubt you guys will mind if I meant the Hershey kisses, right? Well, review and you might get the real deal! Goodbye, until later! :D**

**Agent Moonlight (AKA Mystery Agent) Out!**


End file.
